Who Would Have Thought
by Loveonlyonce
Summary: Andy, an unpopular high school student struggles with life only to find out her friend is leaving for three weeks. She is forced to make more friends. When her and Josh, a popular attractive boy, cross paths they can't help but ignore the signs.
1. Why did he care?

_**Chapter 1** _

_S_hedreaded this time of day. It was always so boring. Who really ever enjoyed History class. Not anyone I know, she thought with the exception of Julie, who only liked it because thier teacher was hot. She made her way up the staircase only to find a childish group of boys playing around at the top. She would have normally ignored them except that they were blocking her way to class. She waited impatiently for a second until she was annoyed.

"Some people do actually want to get to class on time", she said budging through the group of boys. They all just stupidly laughed and continued fooling around. She ignored them and made her way down the hall to her class.

"Andy, wait up!", yelled someone from behind her. She turned around to find her best friend Julie running to catch up with her. She waited for her friend until Julie made it to her side. They finished their way to class. When they entered they took their normal seats in the front. All of the boys from the stairs filed into the back and began throughing crumpled paper into the trash bin. Julie leaned herself over to tell her something but immediatly stopped when she saw Mr. Mulvic come into the classroom. She smiled as Julie always put on a good show for Mr. Mulvic.

"Boys you are going to pick those up, right", He scolded.

"Of coarse Mr. Mulvic", said Henry as he made a basket and boasted as his friends showed their approval. The bell rang telling the boys it was time stop their little game. When they didn't Mr. Mulvic commented as he pulled out papers from his desk.

"You know boys you should have kept those papers. Now what are you going to use for your...POP Quiz", He announced almost too excitedly and began passing them out. The class all moaned. Henry, seeing he didn't have any paper left leaned over to Josh, his best friend, and asked him for some. He too didn't have any. Henry told him " Go ask one of the smart girls for some and I'll ask the other for a pencil." Josh agreed. He made his way up to the front and asked Andy if he could have some paper. She looked at his smiling face. She couldn't couldn't help notice the fact that he was very attractive but she was completely out of his league. Though he never personally picked on her, he hung out with the crowd that did, the popular crowd. She looked at his beautiful green eyes that stood out from his black messy hair. She had forever wondered what it would be like to run her fingers through it.

"Um, Andy?" Josh said interupting her thoughts. She smiled and leaned over to the trash bin next to her. She grabbed one of the papers the boys had been using in their game. She took the paper and quikly unfolded it. She held it up to show Josh with a sarcastic smile planted on her face.

"Gee, Thanks" he said grabbing it and another off the ground. He walked away leaving Andy with a satisfied smile on her face. She hadn't helped them out in any way in the longest time. She learned her lesson a long time ago. They would constantly ask her for pencils and then not return them or ask for paper when they just wasted theirs from writing to a daily girlfriend or, like this time, on a stupid ego boosting game. She went to her test and forgot about it. After completing her test, confident that she aced it, she spent the last couple of minutes of class talking to Julie.

"What did Josh want?", she asked.

"Huh, Oh he just wanted paper, Why?''

" I know you think hes cute." she said with a teasing smile.

'' Come on Julie, like that would ever happen. And besides you make it unbelievably obvious that you like Mr. Mulvic."

" I do Not!'' She said making sure their teacher wasn't listening.

'' Anyway what are we doing during vacation. ''

''Oh yeah, About that, my parents are dragging me up too my grandparents in the Adirondecks. I have to leave this Wednesday.

''What! your leaving me here alone for three weeks and your now just telling me.''

"Andy, I'm not your only friend. I'm sure you'll find some one to hang out with", Julie reasured her. The afternoon announcements came on, barely being heard because of the ruckess from the boys in the back.

"Anyone interested in joining the golf team please report to room #216, Mr. Mulvic's room after the announcements. There is no commitment, it is just to tell you what will be happening throughout the year. There is a pink purse in the Main Office waiting for some one to claim it. That is the end announcements. Have a nice day"

"Andy, are you staying for the golf meeting", Julie asked.

"I don't know there isn't anyone that I'd be able to make friends with on the team. They're all popular jerks. Not to mention there aren't any girls."

"Come on Andy your great at golf, show them your not just all brains."

''Julie, you only say that because you stink at it", She said laughing,"You wouldn't know if I'm really that good because I'm the only one that has dragged you to go golfing with me."

"You said you wanted to."

"Yeah but, I don't know"

"C'mon, At least stay for the meeting,"she said looking at the crowd filing in.

"But--

"Staying for the meeting girls" interupted Mr. Mulvic,"It would be nice to have girls for a change."

Julie looked up at Mr. Mulvic dreamily" You bet we are" she answered.

"Great", he said with a smile and turned to walk to the front of the class.

Andy grinned "But you hate Golf", She whispered to Julie, who just shrugged with a smile.

Mr. Mulvic started speaking and had Julie's undivided attention. Andy looked around at the crowd. Not a single girl. She pouted as she saw the boys who were in it. All popular jerks like she had said. Keaten, a blonde who had more girlfriends in one week than all of the boys put together. She didn't see why girls liked him so much. James was sitting next to him. His percent grades were as low as the number of letters of the alphebet that he could name off. In front of them was Robert who was the richest boy in school and didn't let anyone forget it. Next to him was Josh. He was just outgoing, which was why he was in that clique. He wasn't ever mean, at least that she had ever heard of, and he never showed signs of being a perve. As a matter of fact he had only one girlfriend in the past and that was the year before. She was constantly bailing on him at the last minuteand he got suspicious. One night he showed up at her house unexpectedly to find that she was cheeting on him. As Andy looked at him she began to feel sorry for him. Just then Robert pointed at her and showed Josh. Andy casually pretended that she was just glancing around and just slowly moved her head back to Mr. Mulvic. Robert raised his hand in the middle of Mr. Mulvic's speech.

"Yes Robert."

"I was just wondering if girls are supposed to be on the team", he said knowingly.

" As a matter of fact they can be, no one just ever showed any interest."

"Oh well aren't they supposed to be good at it." Some boys laughed including Josh and Andys pity for him was instantly swept away. She gave a nasty look at Robert. "Then Robert, I'm really curious as to why your here." A little ooooo swept across the crowd as they turned their heads to Robert waiting for a comeback.

"Why don't you go back to your books" he said.

"At least I am able to read a book."

" All right guys...um and girls", said Mr.Mulvic stopping the arguement. That should be about the end of this meeting. If you are still interested in the team then come for try outs at the end of the week. You can go now." The crowd began to file out of the classroom. Andy waited for everyone to pass. As Robert walked by she gave him a nasty grin. He was followed by Josh who, for some reason was smiling at her. She gave a little grin and followed Julie out of the class. Outside she told Julie that she wasn't going to go to her house and was just going to walk home. Her mood was spoiled after not having a good day. She waved goodbye as she made her way to her locker.

Josh watched her as she went around the corner.

"Dude, what are you looking at", Robert asked.

"Nothing", answered Josh as he waved it off.

The guys were talking about going to Keaten's house that night, which meant the usual girls and beers.

"I think I'll pass guys, I have a test tomarrow", Josh said giving a quick excuse.

"You sure Jay" asked Keaten,"there'll be lots of girls!"

''Yeah I'm sure"

"Always the smart one worried about his grades." Robert wrapped his arm around Josh.

"Dude My highest grade is a 81, and thats luck"

"Really, my highest is the opposite of that", boasted James. Josh just grinned.

"I'll see you guys tomarrow then"

They all said goodbye. Josh walked down the staircase his thoughts completely somewhere else. He turned the corner only to bump into someone. He looked down to find fluffy, light brown hair. It was Andy, who was now on the floor flustered and trying to gather her things that fell. Realizing what he had done, he dropped to the floor to help her.

"Sorry about that I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously'', she remarked.

He picked up her pencil as they both stood up. "Why are you so mean to everyone?"

"What", she asked confused. No one had ever accused her of being mean. "You think I'm mean?"

"Well I can't say that Robert didn't diserve what you said to him today, but why were you mean to me? I don't ever recall being mean to you."

"When was I mean to you?"

"When you wouldn't give me paper."

"Oh that, well you guys just...bug me."

"We, bug you?"he said with raised eyebrows.

"Well you guys always ask for paper, you just wasted all of yours, why couldn't you have the sence to keep some. You guys always ask for pencils and never return them. Why should I give them to you when you've never helped me?''

Josh just stood there with a grin. He didn't know what to say, she had a point.

"Well, I'm sorry. I won't ask you again unless if I return the favor."

She was surprised. She hadn't expected him to say that but, then again he wasn't neccessarily going to keep his word. An awkward silence hovered over them for a minute. Actually Andy had been admiring him again. She could admire someone but not like them, right. There was no problem with just checking him out.

He broke the silence by announcing "Awkward silence", which made her laugh a little. He smiled at her as she laughed. He had never seen her truley smile. It made her look very pretty. She was always so serious at school.

"How come you never smile?"

To be honest she was getting annoyed by his boldness. You didn't just walk up to someone you never talked to before and just ask them questions. Why did he care if she smiled anyway?

"What do you mean? I smile", she assured him.

"Not in school. You're always serious."

" Well I don't have any classes with my friends. I just get my work done in class to get over with the day. School is so boring."

"You know if you smiled more, it would be more fun. And besides just make new friends."

"It's not that easy. Maybe for you but people just...well...I don't think anyone else would like me. I guess I'm afraid that they--" Wait a minute why was she confessing her fears and lonelyness to him. Why did he care? "Wait why do you care anyways?''

"What do you mean. I can't care about my fellow classmembers", he said with a smirk.

"Now you all of a sudden care."

"Whoa, calm down, I just...wanted to...talk to you", he said as he blushed. What was his problem he never shamed in saying that before.

"Why would you want to talk to me?'' She was confused.

"Well, you sort of impressed me with Robert. I never thought you would talk back to him like that. He actually needed that, I won't lie, But I just thought that--"

"You thought that I was a quiet little girl that would absolutly _die_ to be noticed and talked to by you guys and all I ever did was read and do geeky little things and thought that I dreamed about you guys. Well your wrong I'm not like that and I could care less about you. Actually I think YOU guys are the mean ones."

She stormed off leaving Josh scratching his head. _Where did that all come from? He certainly didn't feel that way, __at least he thought he didn't. Maybe he did. He didn't think anyone would dream about him but he knew he was popular and that everyone knew about him. Maybe she was right. Maybe he did have a big ego. It was true that he didn't expect her to rject him like that. She had, for the first time, a conversation with him and she knew more about him than he did. _He looked down at his hand which was still holding her pencil. He smiled at it and started to walk in the other direction to go home.

Andy shoved the school doors open. She walked at a brisk pace as thoughts flooded her mind._ She was mad. Why did people always think that of her. They thought she was beneath them. It annoyed her so much. How could he have the nerve. Whoa...just calm down... all he wanted to do was talk. Yeah right. Who was she kidding. She really wasn't all that specail, but she wasn't going to let him know that she knew otherwise. She wasn't pretty like all the other girls. She certainly wasn't desirable. She wished. Not once did anyone give any sign of liking her. She didn't find herself funny either. Sure, with her friends she would crack a few jokes, but none that were hilarious. She felt like a smudge on a canvas, or a dark cloud in a bright sky. She didn't belong. She hated her life. Now all she had to look forward to was a night of cramming in homework, babysitting her brother, and doing her chores that she had ignored the night before. She knew she would regret that. _

She turned onto her street. She didn't live far from school. She remembered complaining to her parents when they told her she had to walk to school. They said it would be good excersize, besides the fact that it was only like five blocks away from her house, four if she cut through the back yard. She turned up the driveway leading to a light green house with dark shutters. The porch was small with hanging plants everywhere. The lawn in front of it had a garden full of tulips. If it weren't for the toys on the porch most would think the house belonged to an old rich couple. Andy went down her driveway to go to the back door. She went in and dropped her heavy bag on the kitchen table with a sigh of relief.

"Guss, I'm home", she yelled.

She heard a loud thud upstairs that told her that her dog had been sleeping on her bed again and was on his way to greet her again. Sure enough Guss ran into the kitchen, his tail wagging behind him. Her little brother, Russel got him when he was four and insisted that they name him Guss. When she asked why, all he said was that their names would rhyme. _Russ and Guss. _It made sense though because they were inseperable and it rolled right off the tongue when you would call or scold them. Guss jumped up and welcomed her with wet, slobbery kisses on her cheeks. When he finally stopped, and she wiped off the slobber on her face, she went to the corner and got the leash hanging on a hook.

"Should we go get Russ boy, huh!" He wagged his tail obviously excited. "Wanna go for a walk, huh boy." She smiled as he barked, clearly agreeing that they should. She grabbed her keys as Guss almost pulled her out the door. The two made their way to Russel's school both happy, at least for the moment.


	2. Another Meeting

**Chapter 2 **

_J_osh,woke up the next morning. _That was a weird dream,_ he thought. Shaking his thoughts, he got out of bed rubbing his head. He took a towel from his shelf and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He first knocked on his mother's bedroom door.

"Mom, you up," he called. She opened her door smiling at him.

"I've already started making you some breakfast,"she said sweetly,"Hurry up so it doesn't get cold."

"OK, mom thanks." He smiled and took a quick shower so not to keep his mother waiting. When he hopped down the stairs he sat down at the table looking hungrily at his plate of eggs and bacon. He quickly began shoving it into his face.

"Didn't your mother ever teach any manners?"

He laughed at his mother and said with a mouthful,"Aff-aren-dly nod," spraying food all over his plate.

She just grinned at him. He looked just like his father except he had her green eyes. Josh watched her wash the dishes. He remembered when he used to stand next to her as a kid and was honored to help her dry them. He guessed anyone could call him a momma's boy, but he felt no shame in it. He felt it was his duty to take care of her since his father died. He was on a business trip when the plane got caught in a really bad storm and crashed, killing everyone in it. He remembered the night she found out. He found her crying on her bed. He asked her why she had black tears. She just laughed and hugged him. He found out later, of coarse, that it was just her mascara, but he was only 7 and didn't know.

"So you were home early last night," his mother remarked, "Didn't you go out with your friends?"

Josh was surprised at the question. _He often wondered why she allowed him to go out with the boys. She wasn't dumb. She knew what they did. He guessed she trusted his judgement_._ He was glad for it though. When he thought about it, he really did have a good head on his shoulders and never really allowed himself to get into real trouble. _He explained that he didn't feel up to going out with the boys and needed time alone. She looked at him concerned, but he assured her he was fine and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He handed her his plate and bid her goodbye.

He ran out the door and walked over to his piece of crap car. His mother had a lot of money and she had offered to buy him a nicer car, but he said he wanted to earn one on his own. Now that he knew what car that would give him, he might have gone back in time and accept her offer, but he knew he did the right thing. He'd have to learn to be on his own sometime. He left his house with the terrifying thought,_ He is gonna die without his mother to cook for him, how is he gonna eat!_

Andy smiled as she saw her friends laughing about something obviously funny, in the corner of the courtyard. her school was relatively small and circled around a large courtyard that, during the hotter days, they could eat lunch in. There were a few tables set up in the fall for those who ate breakfast at school. The cafeteria wasn't open in the morning so they were forced to eat outside. Barely anyone ate their breakfast there so the tables were used for chat sessions between friends before classes started.

Andy sat down next to her friends in the corner table and asked what was so funny. Sarah, a tall, gangly, girl anxiously started describing a story about how Julie would react to a boy on her vacation. Sarah was known for her theatrical moments where she acted out different stories and couldnt help but make the funniest expressions. Andy thought her to be hilarious. What was weird though, is that most didn't know that side of Sarah. She was very quiet around others when classes started. She was classified as the smart artistic girl in their school. Andy wondered what she was classified as. What others thought she was like. She didn't really care, but then again she was curious. She looked up as a group of boys passed their table. She looked at Josh right in the eyes and blushed a little as he was looking at her. It was so ironic the fact that when she looks up she sees him. _Of course, She was the MEAN smart girl, _she thought. Her expression changed and she looked away from him to blindly look at Sarah. She wasn't even listening to the story anymore. She thought of why he would say she was so mean. She just wasn't dumb. It was really bothering her.

The bell rang as Andy told Sarah that she'd see her at lunch. She turned around to head to her math class. She didn't have any friends with her in the class and was dreading it. She turned a corner only to, once again, hit a familiar warm chest. She looked up to see Josh's smiling green eyes looking down at her. A strand of black hair fell over his brow and when Andy looked at him he unmistakebly looked like a character on the cover of a romance novel. She dazed then snapped herself out of it. She stepped back and fiddled with her words in her head._ Why did she seem to hate him so, but then be under a trance when she saw him. _He broke the silence.

"We've got to stop meeting like this," he joked.

She gave a quiet giggle and was about to pass him when he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. It too was warm and she secretly didn't want him to remove it. He put it down back to his side and into his pocket. Andy lied to herself that she didn't like his hand there and didn't appreciate him acting as if they knew each other. His hand reappeared from his pocket holding something.

"I know how you don't like it when people take your pencils, so I wanted to return it to you." He held it out for her to take. She looked at it confused and he saw that he should explain. "I still had it from when I helped you with your stuff yesterday, and forgot about it when we started talking. Then you sort of...well left in a hurry, so I decided I'd wait until today." She took the pencil then shoved it into her bag and quietly said thanks. She again went to pass him but instead he turned around and walked beside her. She felt under pressure with his stare. Her Math room was on the third, last floor of the school and she was still on the first. She continued up the second floor with him next to her until she couldn't stand the awkwardness anymore. She turned in front of him making him stop.

"What are you doing," she asked with a confused expression.

His face blank, he answered,"I'm walking you to class."

"But how do you know what class I have?"

He smiled and said,''That's for me to know and for you to find out."

She looked at him uncertainly,"But why would you want to walk _me_ to class if you think I'm so _mean_?''

"Is that bugging you," he asked understanding now,"I'm sorry I said that. I didn't mean it that way I just didn't understand yet. I think I do now. You had all the right to act that way yesterday and I'm sorry, I mistakened it for mean."

He said it as if he truly meant it. She was taken aback. _Did she really make him understand or was he just saying that? _She stammered but gave up. She turned around and continued the way. _Maybe he was just following her and didn't know where she was going.._ She decided to let him lead so she slowed down and he looked at her confused. She gestured for him to go ahead. He did so and to her surprise, led her right into the math classroom. _How did he know?_

They stopped next to the doors and he smiled at her expression. What she obviously didn't realize was that he had math class too. He thought the opportunity to play a little joke on her was perfect so he took advantage of it. It wasn't everyday that he saw one of the smart kids look confused. But that wasn't the only reason he enjoyed teasing her. She looked, dare he admit it, really cute when she didn't know what to say.

She said thank you with one last curious look and she sat in the front corner seat. She set her bag on the floor and looked up to see him still standing there. _Why was he still there?_ He smiled at her and sat in the front seat next to her. He took his math homework out and tapped the bottom of the papers on the desk to align them. Then he layed them gently down on the desk, folded his arms and stared at the chalkboard in front. Feeling her gaze on him he couldn't help the widening grin on his face.

She couldn't believe him. Making her think he knew her schedule like a stalker or something. She didn't know what to think before, but all it was, was that he simply had the class the same time. _Jerk_. She laughed at herself aloud. She looked at Josh, who was clearly enjoying her astonishment and confusion. She took the liberty and slapped his shoulder. Ow, he said jokingly finally removing his glance at the board. He rubbed his shoulder as he looked at her smile.

"Unbelievable," she said shaking her head.

"What, you never noticed me in this class before?''

"Well, first of all you never sit up front. Second of all, your friends aren't here so there isn't an annoying sound from behind me to take notice to and Third of all why would I take notice to someone who had never spoke to me before."

From the moment she started explaining he had squinted his eyes and nodded his head repeatedly so as to pretend that he was concerned and understanding, but did it in an obvious sarcastic way. She just sat there with a smile in disbelief shaking her head. He chuckled at her and said,"Now be quiet, I'm trying to go over my homework." He looked at his paper pretending to read it. He concentrated on it, trying to ignore her small laughs.

_He's not that bad_, she thought, _actually he's funny, and nice and cute and..._she went into a dreamy stare with her head reasting in her palm. Josh quickly glanced at her to see if he still had her attention. He saw that he had and noticed her quickly look down at the paper on her desk with a look of concentration. _Was she staring at him?_

_How stupid was she. This was just routein for him. He flirted with girls all the time. She never saw him, but she was sure he had. She was surprised that he was still single, with his charm and looks, all the girls he flirted with must have died for him. But she wasn't dying. Maybe she was. She had just found herself admiring him. _The bell rang, signaling the start of first period. The teacher walked in and stopped to look at Josh.

"Josh? Why are you up front today?"

He looked at Andy and then back at his teacher. He was about to reply when she waved her hand. "Oh nevermind, no need to discourage the students Martha," she said almost to herself. She came to Andy's desk and handed her a pile of papers.

"Can you hand these out, and uh... Josh," she said naturally looking at the desk next to Andy's but found someone she wasn't sure of at the moment,"Um...will you collect the homework?"

Andy got up and started by handing herself a test. Josh went to her desk too and picked up her homework from the other side. He quickly looked at it and shook his head in disapproval. He made sure she saw and she quickly grabbed it from him. She looked at it and then looked at his expression. _He had tricked her again. She didn't even know why she thought hecould find something wrong on her paper_. She shoved it back to him to him with a grin and continued down the row. He laughed and started quickly down the row collecting papers. Every time he picked up a paper he looked at her and thrust it into a pile to his chest. She looked at him and with every thrust he sent a paper, she slapped the test down on the desk. They hurried down the first isle, each on the opposite side of the desk, starring at each other. They started a sort of race.

Finally halfway through the class. The teacher warned them to take it easy on the papers. They laughed to themselves and quickly finished passing them out. When they were done Josh handed the teacher the homeworks and took his abnormal seat. Andy also handed in the remaining tests. She sat in her seat and met Josh's glare. He quickly adverted his eyes and started his test with a smile. She too was smiling as she had a realization. _It's fun to flirt!_

When class ended, Josh asked where she was going next. She told him gym and his smile subsided. He had hoped that he could walk her to class again.

"Oh...well I have science up here. Um... so I'll see you in History class?"

"Sure, see you then." She smiled as he left. _Had she made a new friend. Wait, that's crazy, someone of his popularity would never like some one like her. He was only nice when he wasn't in front of his frends. He's not going to talk to her in History class. Probably never again._


	3. A Disturbing Lunch

**Chapter 3**

Andy shut her locker reveiling Sarah behind it. She jumped as she didn't realize she was there. Sarah laughed as they both walked to lunch. Ever since that morning, Andy felt very awkward. She found herself blushing anytime she passed one of Josh's friends. _She didn't understand why. She didn't do anything, and there wasn't anything for Josh to tell his friends. She kept reassuring herself that nothing happened that morning. She knew she was lying to herself. Even if he was just fooling around with her and didn't mean anything by it, she knew she liked him. A lot! But, no she couldn't like him. She couldn't let herself fall for just another immature boy who was just messing with her. She wasn't anything special in his eyes. He just probably randomly picked a girl and decided to pick her because he knew she would be a challenge for him. Actually he probably made a bet with a friend that he could win her or something. That was it! He was gonna prove he could have anyone he wanted. Well, she was going to show him otherwise. He couldn't have her so easily. She was going to put up a fight!_

"Um, Andy? Why are you so quiet?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking," she replied brushing away her thoughts.

"What about?"Sarah asked happily as they dropped their bags on a table and headed for the lunch line.

"Nothing important. Just hating the foodchain of highschool."

"Oh, I know what you mean,"Sarah said rolling her eyes,"That jerk Robert, in art, was fooling around and playing catch with his sculpture. Pretty dumb if you ask me. But guess what he did!"

"What?"

"He ended up crashing into my project and making its head look like a pancake! He said sorry and kept playing his retarded game! He wasn't sorry."

"Did your teacher do something?"Andy asked as they stopped in the line.

"All she did was give me another day to finish and him a detention. He already had so many it had to be after vacation. He obviously doesn't care. Why don't they, like, uh I don't know, kick him out of golf or something!"

"Well he didn't make it yet."

"Shh, speak of the devil here he is"

Andy looked behind Sarah and saw Robert coming in boasting about something among, like 10 friends. Andy was about to turn around until Josh caught her eye. He was just as cute as he was that morning. _Ahh. She hated this. She found herself liking him and hating him at the same time. _The group came up in line behind Sarah. Andy quickly looked away when Josh caught her.

He smiled to himself. He had been thinking about her all day. _Why, he didn't know. He just kept coming up with questions he wanted to ask her? He wanted to know more about her. Why, was she the way she was? Why did she always shelter herself? How could he have not noticed her before? She was really pretty. What made her even more pretty was the fact that she didn't know it. All the other girls that flung themselves at him were stuck up, rich brats. He was tired of them. _That's how his previous girlfriend was. Now when he thought of her he didn't understand why he had dated her. She was wrong for him in every way imaginable. They looked like a good couple. It didn't matter anyway. Robert promised him that he'd clear things up between her and him. Oh, boy did he. She understood that they were over and decided to date Robert. Robert didn't see any wrong in it and gladly accepted her offer. Josh even knew that she fooled around behind his back but didn't care. Actually, Robert did the same so he figured that they were perfect for each other.

Andy grabbed her food and continued down the line to the cash register. She glanced at Josh who was staring at her. He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back. She quickly looked away. _What was she doing, she was supposed to be playing hard to get._ She picked up her tray and after paying, went to her table with Sarah following behind her.

When they took their seats Sarah continued her story but Andy just barely listened. She couldn't help but feeling low. She had fun that morning with Josh, but it was all pretend. He had actually made her feel right and in place at school. She hated to think this feeling wasn't mutual or that it was fake. It was a nice feeling and she didn't want to lose it.

"---what do you think?"

"Hellooooo," Sarah waved her hand in front of Andy's face to break her trance.

"Huh, oh sorry."

Andy stirred her mash potatoes with her fork looking glum.

"Are those potatoes more interesting than me or something?"

"Oh no," she laughed and dropped her fork with a fake smile. Sarah wasn't convinced,"What's wrong with you today?''

"Nothing, I'm fine, What should we do this vacation?"

"Well, I have nothing planned. I'll do what ever you want to do."

"Well there isn't much to do in this stupid town, wanna go gol---"

"Golfing! No way I'm not being dragged to that boring game. That's Julie's job. How about we just go to a funny movie and then you can come to my house and we'll go on my tramp."

"We always do that! We have the freedom of being able to drive, why don't we use it and go somewhere away from our parents."

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you that my parents are going to go away for a week! It's their annerversary. We have my house all to ourselves."

"Great let's have a party and invite everyone in the school."

"That's what I was thinking!''

"Sarah I was being sarcastic!"

"I'm not, I'm too shy, I wanted to get out of it, But the only thing is I wanted to ask you if you minded me saying it was your idea and...um your party? Sarah suddenly found the ceiling interesting.

"What! I am _not_ having a party at _your_ house nor am I inviting _everyone_ in the school."

"Please! We won't invite those jerks just people we'd wouldn't be tempted to kill."

"Sarah what has gotten into you, you're crazy!" Andy looked at the table that Sarah had jestured to. She saw Josh punch Henry in the arm while laughing. He looked over at her maintaining his smile. Andy looked back at Sarah, who had a pleading face.

"I'll think about."

"Fair enough," Sarah said looking a little disapointed.

Andy looked down at her tray. It still had most of her food on it.

"I've lost my appetite." She got up and took her tray to the dumpster.

Josh saw her stand up and quickly took his tray to the dumpster. He budged in front of her pretending he hadn't noticed her. She shook her head and tried to ignore him. He dumped his tray and turned around so that he was facing her. "Oh hi. I didn't realize you were there."

"Uh huh."she said not believing him. She stepped around him and dumped her tray. She gave one last look at him and turned around to go back to her table. _Yes she did it. She wasn't distracted by his looks. She finally had control of herself. Then she realized there was one problem. She wasn't moving. _She had turned around but couldn't bring herself to walk. She had been standng there for what must have been a minute.

"Um Andy," she cringed as her hopes that he had left disappeared, " your table is over there." He grabbed her shoulders and redirected her.

She couldn't think of an excuse so she just forced herself to walk away completely embarrased. She felt so stupid and could feel her face flushing into a bright red. She made her way to her table like a soldier. When she came to her table she grabbed her bag.

"Andy? What happened? Why is you're face read?" Sarah asked confusedly.

"I've...gotta go." Andy left the cafeteria and went to the bathrooms. She ran past a freshman and into a stall and banged her head against the door. After she stopped, she collected herself before opening it. Andy came out straightening her shirt and found the freshman staring at her. Andy looked back at the stall door and then back at the girl with an innocent smile.

She passed her and said,"Trust me, there will be many times in the future where you'll do the same." With her chin up, Andy walked out the door, leaving the girl starring back at the stall door with a horrified expression.


	4. The project and dissapointment

**Chapter 4**

_M_ r. Mulvic was passing out pamplets when Josh walked into the classroom. He asked permission to go to his locker. Having it granted, he walked out the door. As he turned he once again bumped into a short brunett. Andy looked up at him clearly annoyed. This was the third time she had bumped into him in two days. She wasn't complaining, but why did he always catch her off gaurd like this.

"Sorry," he said as she brushed by him. She ignored him and went into the classroom. _Why was she ignoring him? What happened? He thought she at least liked him a little from that morning. Did he do something? Maybe she just is embarrased from lunch. _He laughed to himself. _Why did she do that. It was quite funny. She just stood there in front of him not moving. _He got to his locker and pulled out a hand full of paper. He smiled and turned back toward the classroom.

When Josh entered the classroom, Mr. Mulvic was already explaining the papers he had handed out earlier. Josh took his seat next to Henry, or wear Henry should have been. _Where was he?_

"So everyone pick partners to do the project and I'll give the due date at the end of class."

Josh looked around for Henry, but he couldn't find him anywhere. He raised his hand. Mr. Mulvic came to his desk.

"Yes Josh?"

"Where is Henry?"

"He left sick. You'll have to find a different partner, they'll explain what we're doing."

Josh looked to the front of the room where Andy was with Julie. Mr. Mulvic stopped at their desks.

"Julie," she looked up at him dreamily,"aren't you leaving tomarrow?''

"Yes."

"Well then I suggest that you sit out of this project and do it after you come back."

"But, who will I work with?" Andy asked.

"I do believe that Josh doesn't have a partner."

She looked to the back of the room and saw Josh reading the pamplet."Josh? But Mr. Mulvic." Andy whined.

"I know, not the average partner for you nut give him a chance." He set down a card with "literature" written on it. "Come with me Julie and I'll give you some work."

"Alright," Julie got up to follow him."Sorry Andy," she said sympathetically after seeing her annoyed face. She left Andy sulking in her seat. She looked at Josh who was now looking at her. He motioned for her to come over. She shrunk in her seat and hid her pouting face behind a curtain of light brown hair. She blew it out of the way, but it only landed back on her nose. _She hated this. _She had been dreading to face him since lunch.Reluctantly she got out of her seat and went to join Josh. She pulled up Henry's normal seat next to Josh's. She set her stuff on the desk and looked at him blankly.

"Don't look so happy to see me."

"I'm not," she answered bluntly.

He frowned at her and asked,"What's wrong? I'm not that bad am I?"

"I guess not. Let's just get started." She threw the card on his desk.

"I don't know what we are doing. I wasn't here to hear it," he explained.

Andy sighed and sat up. She explained that they had to come up with their own way of presenting the changes, importance, and the effects of literature in Greece. "We can just make a poster if you want."

Josh knew that grades were important to her so he didn't want to screw it up for her. _He knew a poster would be easy but he wanted to show her that he wasn't stupid. He hated that she thought he was a dumb boy who could care less about his grades or even other peoples feelings. He wasn't like that. _"No way, let's go all out. We can do a play or something."

"Really. Well I don't know. You promise you are going to help, because a poster I can present by myself if need be, but if we do a play you can't leave me hanging."

"I wouldn't do that." She was starting to annoy him a little. She needed to stop criticizing him.

"All right you read on Athens, and I'll read about Sparta."

"Where's Athens?" Josh said scratching his head.

"Oh my goodness, in Greece,"she exclaimed.

"And..um...where's Greece?" he asked unable to hold back a smile. She realized he was joking and slapped his arm. He laughed and opened his book to read. She went to open her book but he slapped it back closed and continued reading his book.

"What was that for?"

"What? Shhh, we are supposed to be reading."

She looked back at her book and tried to open it again. Josh knocked it back closed and then turned his page pretending to read it.

"Stop!" Andy said laughing.

"Stop what? Be quiet!" He looked back down at his book and said,"And you're about _me_ slacking off! Geesh!" He shook his head.

She smiled at him as he pulled out something from his bag. Andy turned her back toward him so that she could finally open her book. When she turned back around he had a large pile of paper on his desk. She looked in her notebook for a paper but there were only three left.

"Um, Josh? Could I borrow a peice of paper?"

"No."

"Uh..why not?" she asked surprised.

"Because,"he said looking at her,"You won't give any back. Why couldn't you have the sence to bring more paper."

She knew what he was doing. She had said something very similar to him the day before. "Please, Josh"

He looked at her intending to say another smart comment but saw her face. She had an innocent expression pleading him. He handed her a paper and said that he expected her to return the favor sometime. She promised she would and began taking notes. When the announcements came on she went back to her regular seat.

"Was it really bad?" Julie asked.

"Not as bad as I would have thought."

"I'm really sorry Andy."

"It's not your fault. Are you coming to my house today like we planned."

"Well I'm not gonna ditch you."

"Why not, you didn't mind when you had something to look forward to."

"What do you mean."

"Hello girls," Mr. Mulvic came up from Julie's desk "Um Julie, how are you gonna try out for golf if you're not here?"

Andy smiled at Julie who sneared at her before answering him,"I can't but it's alright," she looked back at Andy with a satisfied smile,"But, Andy still can."

Andy returned the snear. "Actually, Mr. Mulvic I don't think I will.''

"Really, we sure could use a girl."

"No I think I'm gonna pass."

"Alright, if you're sure. Let me know if you change your mind."

"Will do." He went back to his desk as the bell rang. They left the classroom and headed toward their lockers. Josh was the last to leave the room. Mr. Mulvic stopped him.

"Josh could I have a word?'' Josh went to his desk.

"I wanted to warn you that you are close to failing this class."

"I am?''

"Yes, Josh I know what you are capable of and you aren't doing half of it. Why don't you apply yourself?"

"I don't know. I just...I don't know,"Josh stammered.

"You know I can't let you join golf unless you increase you're grade or at least show more effort."

"Alright, I will try, but Mr. Mulvic, I...have know clue what we've been doing."

"Then you might consider a tudor to get you caught up and I think you working with Andy will do you some good on this project. But, I warn you don't make her do all the work, or I won't give you the same grade she gets. You pull your half of the project. Don't ruin her grade either. She's a good student and she doesn't need someone like you to ruin it. Actually she would be a good tudor."

"I'll ask her!"

"All right but only if she is willing"

"Ok, and I promise I'll try harder from now on." Josh left all to happy about his new goal. He now had an excuse to force Andy to talk to him. He could be with her in class and now maybe he could see her out of school. He got excited and couldn't wait to see her again_. He didn't understand why he liked to be with her so much. He had just met her really. He didn't know anything about her. He wanted to get to know her and now he had an excuse. Now she wouldn't ask him why he was talking to her. _Josh went home and immediatley started reading about Athens. He wanted to get an A on this project.

Julie slumped onto the couch. She opened her sprite can that she had helped herself to. Andy let Guss out then sat next to her and put her feet up on the coffee table. Her mother had warned her many times before not to do it, but seeing as she wasn't there she made herself comfortable. She flicked on the TV to catch the last few minutes of _Next Top Model. _She and Julie had been following it ever since the month before. They often picked out favorites in the group and they often got to the top groups.

The two friends had the same taste and could easily agree on style. Actually, Andy and Julie were so much alike that Andy could often finish Julies sentences. Julie always knew what Andy was thinking and would tell her not to do something before she even did it. Despite their similarites they still argued. Andy had forever thought that Julie was beautiful. She had perfect dark brown curls that complemented her blue eyes. She had a great complection and never got sunburned. She was skinny to. She insisted that she was the more attractive of the two but Julie contradicted her. Julie felt that she was nothing compared to Andy's looks. Andy, who had fluffy light brown hair, said that she could never tame her hair like Julie's. Her friend thought otherwise. She said that her hair was pretty fluffy. It wasn't crazy frizzy and made her face look soft. Besides, it took forever for Julie to do her hair. Andy could just brush it and leave and it still looked pretty. Julie also pointed out that Andy has a naturally rosy face and never needed to wear makeup. She felt her lips were lost in her face if she didn't wear gloss. When Andy would say that Julie was skinny, Julie would rage that she was uncontrollably skinny and would say that Andy had the perfect ourglass figure.

They had always disagreed on the subject and always insisted that the other was prettier. When they asked another friend to confirm their half of the arguement, they would never answer and told them they were equally pretty. Their friends clearly found them annoying, but they couldn't help their jealousy. Sarah often told them what kind of girl would want someone to say that you ate ugly!

Even though they disagreed, they didn't let it ruin their friendship. They didn't have to worry because they were too shy to compete for their crushes. They would never talk to them anyway so they didn't worry about the other. They agreed that neither of them was a match for the preppy girls at school anyway. They would let the guys who were only interested in looks be fed to the sharks.

After they finished watching the show they headed out to get Russle from soccar practice. They had brought Guss along who sent them racing toward the school. When they finally got Guss to slow down the girls bagan to talk about school. It was when they started talking about Mr. Mulvic, that Andy began getting worried. She hadn't wanted Julie to bring up the project or Josh.

"I mean come on Andy, you have to admit that he is cute."

"Yeah hes attractive... for his age"

"He's only like, uhch, 10 years older than me."

Andy laughed at her knowing that she knew she was being pathetic.

"Well, he's really nice too!"she said begging for Andy to agree.

"Yeah, he's a good teacher."

"And he cares about us individually."

"I'm sure you like that too. Like when he pulls you aside and talks to _just_ you,"Andy went into a dramatic mode and she acted like she was breathless as she clasped her chest,"and you feel he really cares and theres more to it than just teacher student and he is secretly crushing on you too. All you want him to do is forget the age difference and just sweep you off your feet and give you a giant kiss, then marry you and live happily ever after and--"

"Ow," Andy rubbed her shoulder from the punch that Julie had just given her.

"Shut up,"Julie said half laughing, half scolding.

"It's not like that, but today _was_ nice you know when he was talking to me about the project. Oh did I tell you?"

Oh no it had come. She didn't want to talk about it. Andy didn't want to admit to Julie or herself that she was falling for Josh. After all he was just pretending and she was sure that Julie would find her stupid for hoping for something different.

Julie continued,"If Henry doesn't come back to school tomarrow, then I have to work with him when I come back."

"Good." _Andy was feeling bitter. Maybe she would get led on too and see what it feels like to see he was pretending. _

"Andy, I said I'm sorry, about Josh."

"It's fine!"

"Was Josh mean to you."

"No."

"I know, he won't do the work."

"Surprisingly he seems up to it."

"Yeah, but they always say that. They are just jerks! All of them!"

"Josh really isn't that bad."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know doesn't he seem nicer than the others?"

"No." she answered bluntly.

"Really?" Julie shook her head a little confused.

"Whatever."

Julie's face went into a huge smile.

"What?" Andy asked.

"You, like him don't you!"

"No!" Andy insisted.

"Uh huh, you do, I knew it. I told you before. I saw you looking at him yesterday!"

"Well he's cute but like you said he's a jerk!" Andy was desperate.

"Nope. You like all of him. Even his personality. I know you, you can't hide it from me."

Andy could feel her face turning red. _She hated it, she could never stop it from showing her emotions_. It had sold her out to Julie many times before.

"No I don't!"She could feel herself smiling. She couldn't hide it. _Gosh! _She turned herface away from Julie in hopes that she wouldn't see.

"Suurrrrrrre!" said Julie smiling.

"Well you have to admit he's cute?"Andy was finally giving in.

"No i I don't! If you don't have to admit that Mr. Mulvic is cute, then I don't have to admit that Josh is!"Julie answered stubbornly with her nose in the air.

Andy rolled her eyes. So Julie knew. Now that Andy was thinking about it, she was happy she knew. Now she could ask her opinion.

"And what's nice is that you have an excuse to be with him too."Julie teased.

"Julie, can I tell you something?"

"Duh."

Andy began explaining how Josh and her crashed into each other the day before and how she left him. Then she told her about that morning. Instead of Julie's face lighting up, like she had hoped, it became uncertain. Andy continued until after class that day. "So what, do you think."

"Well, I don't know, Andy...I mean I've seen him flirt before. It's all the same. He does it to other girls too. I...wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Oh." Andy said dissapointed.

"Don't worry you're better off without him anyway!"

"Yeah."

They continued in silence until they reached Russle's school. Russle came running over to Guss when he saw them. He gave him a big hug and Russ was showered with kisses. They headed back home with Russ telling them of his soccar practice.

"And I scored every goal! Mr. Harper said i'm gonna be starter next game."

"Sounds like you had fun."

"Yeah, I did!"

Andy laughed at her little brother. He was very cute and always knew how to cheer her up. Sure they had their moments where they annoyed each other, but that happened in any sibling relationship. Russ looked nothing like Andy. He had his mother's blonde hair. She envied it sometimes and always wished she had gotten the good hair. Julie and Andy both agreed that Russle had the best hair. Too bad he wasn't a girl. He'd have prettier hair than every snob at Andy's school.

When they reached the house Andy started some dinner as Julie made herself comfortable in a chair with her feet resting on the table. Russle was doing his homework in the living room. They passed the time with ideas to fill Andy's vacation and what it would be like in the Adirondacks. A while later a car pulled in the driveway. Julie immediatly removed her feet from the table. "Can someone open the door!" Andy's mother yelled. Julie opened it and revieled Andy's mother struggling with boxes. "Let me help Miss Johnson."

"Why thank you Julie dear." praised Andy's mother as she offered Julie some boxes. Her mother was a paraleagal and often brought work home with her, often in large heavy boxes.

"Are you staying for dinner dear?"

"Oh no, my father should be here anytime. I have to go home and pack last minute things."

"Oh yes, that's right, Andy told me you were leaving. Where are you headed?"

"The Adirondacks, we are visiting my grandparents up there."

"Oh how nice."

Andy set three plates on the table and called Russ, who was now up in his room, down for dinner. "Are you sure you don't want a bite dear?" asked Miss Johnson as she settled herself in the chair to eat.

"Oh no, I'm fine" Julie looked out the window as she heard a car horn."That's my father, I gotta go." Julie gave Andy a giant hug and shut the door with a last goodbye.

Andy fell asleep that night as soon she hit the pillowcase. She had an exausting day. She tossed and turned in her sleep as she drempt of something very breathtaking.


	5. Exgirlfriends and the tutor

**Chapter 5**

_H__e ran as fast as he could, but to his dismay he was at a dead end. He turned around to find them getting closer. He surched everywhere, but there was no where to go. He would have to wait for them to get him. Then he would have to explain. He loved her there was nothing else to it. They were yards away now. He was panicking. He looked around as one last act of despiration. He turned to the stone wall behind him. He pushed it foolishly but hoped that it might just budge. Of coarse it didn't and he turned to see them a few of feet away. The screams getting louder. Then he felt something soft brush his shoulder. He looked to find something soft and brown dangling at his side. He followed it up the wall and saw a window high above the ground. He gave one last look at them before climbing the brown length. _

_When he reached the top he saw a woman who the brown length had belonged to. It was her hair. He did not know who she was, for he couldn't see a face, but he knew she was beautiful and that he loved her. She was wearing an extrordernary silver gown and was glowing. She came close to him and he embrassed her. He lifted his hand to her neck and let his thumb softly rub her cheek. She locked her eyes with his, which were all that he could see. Everything else was blurred by the silver glow of her dress. He staired into her soft brown eyes and was mesmirised. He tilted her head back and she closed her eyes in comfort. He knew she felt safe in his arms, but truley it was she who had saved him. He softly layed kisses at the nap of her neck. She let her hair fall back. He lifted her head to lock into her eyes again, but instead only saw her rosy lips. He smiled to himself and happily excepted them. He locked her in a passionate kiss that sent them into a portal that niether could excape. _

_Suddenly there was a buzzing noise behind a door. He broke their trance and unwrapped his arms around her. He held her hand and pulled her along with him as he headed toward the door. He cautiously opened it and let a burst of blinding light enter the room. He felt her hand slip out of his and he was lost in light. _

Josh sat up with a start. He looked around his bedroom confusedly. Then he looked down at his buzzing alarmclock. He turned it off and rubbed his eyes. It was only a dream. But it felt so real and it was the second time he had it. Only last time he hadn't gotten any farther than the point where he climbed the wall. He was sort of glad he did. Before he had just seen the beautiful woman, but this time he had done more. Smiling Josh got out of bed and hurried for school. All the while he wondered why he had had such a dream and who it was in the silver dress.

Andy shut her locker. She was glad she didn't have math class that morning. She had been down in the dumps since the day before, when she had told Julie of Josh. She also was flustered because she arrived to school late. She had slept late because she had forgotten to set alarm the night before. Normally she would have naturally woken up, but she had been dreaming. She couldn't get the dream out of her head.

She was glad that gym was her first class. You could get away with being late and the teachers not noticing. Andy quickly got changed and made it into her class when everyone else was entering.

The day went by quickly and Andy hadn't seen Josh. She wasn't complaining but for some reason she couldn't wait until History class. She was figeting with her pencil and biting the tip. French class always dragged on and it was 6 minutes until History class. Her teacher had been writing pointless notes on the board. If it hadn't been for her excitement about Josh, Andy would have fallen asleep. She sat there, now drumming her pencil on the desk, as she stared at the clock. One minute until the bell would ring. _She needed to stop. She would see him eventually and nothing special would happen. She needed to calm down. Why was she so anxious to see him. She never had before._ Now thirty seconds. _Her dream must have given her a little hope inside that maybe someone could actually like her. Maybe that someone could be someone she hadn't expected. Maybe someone like Josh. Why was it so rediculus that he would like her. _She frowned_. Maybe because she stuck out like a pigeon among a flock of swans. She looked so bad comparing to people like him. Well maybe he wasn't like all the other boys. Was there a possibility that he didn't just care about looks. _Now ten seconds._ There had to be a reason he kept talking to her. _Five seconds, four, three, two--

Andy raced out the door and ran downstairs to her locker. She quickly gathered her things and headed to the staircase once again. But she did something she had never had done before. Before going up the stairs Andy took a detour and shoved the girls bathroom door open. She looked in the mirror, something she regretted, and tried to tame her fluffy hair, but it was hopless. She would never match up to the other girls. The mirror had only discouraged her. She stared at the mirror in a trance. _What was she doing? Why was she floundering herself for this guy. She couldn't believe herself. _Andy scowled at her reflection and ran out the door to go to History. She tried to act normal as if she hadn't been thinking of Josh all day. She tried to keep her face as impassive as she could, but her attempts were smothered as she turned the corner. Josh was leaning against the wall with his knee bent and as hot as ever. He was drumming his fingers against the wall and shaking his head to a beat. Butterflies swarmed Andy's stomach and she couldn't help her smile from reaching her eyes.

Josh had been waiting all day for this. He couldn't wait until he could finally ask Andy to be his tutor. He was so anxious that he decided to wait for her outside the door. He wondered where she was, it was only a minute until class started. _Oh no, was she not there that day? _His suspician was faltered as he saw the small brunette walking down the hall toward him. Her face suddenly turned a florecent pink once their eyes met. Josh felt himself blush a little too and a wide smile spred across his face. Why he blushed he didn't know but he liked the fact that she did. They both knew they were thinking of the other before they saw eachother, but would either admit it? No.

"Hi"

"Hi, uh why are you out here?" Andy asked.

"I needed a breath of air, education can be soffacating!"

She gave a grin and shook her head as she brushed by him. Her arm gently touched his and instantly sent her flying on a cloud. She wanted to squeel but then thought that wouldn't be appropriate. She seated herself in the back in Henry's seat, he must still be sick, and was immediatly accompanied by Josh.

Mr. Mulvic told them that they would be going to the library that day. The students all filed out and Andy, as she normally would, leaded the way. To her surprise Josh walked next to her. She felt very awkward in their silence down the hall. When they reached the library Andy reached toward the door but was intercepted by Josh. He opened the door and gestured her in. She smiled and walked in and sat at the first computer. Josh too started to sit with a hesitant look.

"Can we sit somewhere else?"

"Why?"

Her question was immediatly anwered.

"Hey Josh, buddy"

They both spun around to see Robert waving frantically to Josh while suffocating Ashley beneath his arm. Andy groaned. Of course Robert would be in study hall with his girlfriend. It wasn't like he ever attended classes and the library was the perfect place to make out.

"What are you doing here?" Robert walked towards them with his arm around Ashley. Josh looked at her unsurly.

"History project."

"Oh and you picked a smart girl, nice one. Well I'm gonna leave you to your 'studies', while I, uh, study the human anatomy." Robert winked at Josh and went back to the couch in the corner. He obviously didn't think or maybe care that him being with Ashley would hurt Josh. Why would it they hadn't been together in a long time and it was her that had cheated on him. He must hate her. Andy's accusations were denied when she saw Josh's expression. He always was perky, funny, happy, and even sometimes annoying, but not right now. Now he looked like he had been stabbed in the heart. Andy for the first time felt truley sorry for him.

"Josh, we can go in the actual lab, for um, a change in scenery."

He turned to look at her and attempted a smile and shook his head yes. He grabbed her books(she was becoming used to this by now) and carried them to the back farthest corner of the lab where they couldn't see the two love birds. She asked him if he had any information from Athens. Immediatly Josh perked up, not really to his full self but at least he had a smile now. He pulled his notebook out of his bag. and opened it to a full two pages of notes. More than, she was sure, he had taken in his entire life. Maybe seeing Ashley and Robert was a good thing in a way. It had gotten Josh out of his silly mode and allowed them to actually get work done. This was what Andy had said she wanted, for Josh to stop goofing and take the project seriously, but she didn't like it. She didn't like him quietly reading. Although he was extremly cute.

He was sitting there leaning over his book biting his thumbnail and squinting his eyes to concentrate. There was one strand of dark hair that curled out over his eyebrow and she could see hid jaw bones clench as he bit his nail. She would have loved to sit and stare at him but she knew that he had to get happier somehow. Andy decided it was up to her to make the jokes.

She bent down to get a bunch of notebooks out of her bag then she set them on next to the computer with a bang. It made him slightly glance at the books but he continued to read. She made another attempt. She began rumaging through her books making a couple slide onto his book. He finally looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm trying to find a paper."

"A paper for what?"

She sighed and smiled when she got a blank sheet of paper.

"Here, I believe I owe you one of these."

Finally! He smiled at her and took the paper. "Yes I believe you do." She smiled in return.

"So you've been reading quite a lot there. Got any ideas for a presentation?" she asked.

"I've already told you, we are gonna do a reading, like a play."

"Oh we are?"

"Yes we are."

"Who died and made you boss?"

"I could tell you that, but then I'd have to kill ya"

She laughed. "I was thinking, we could do like Repunzel or something."

"That sounds really good."

Josh began telling her what they could do basically going along with his dream. He knew only that repunzel let down her hair but he guessed the rest of his dream had to be similar. Apparently it was because Andy asked, "How do you know about the story?" She eyed him suspiciously, more so because he had just described the dream she had last night.

"Ahem, SO we have to incorperate how literature was important in the play." They went to work with no more thoughts about Robert or his hore for girlfriend.

Finally the bell rang and Josh had completely forgotten about the tutoring. He grabbed Andy's hand before she left the lab and instantly released it after he relized what he did. Neither looked at the other directly until Josh remembered why he did it.

"I was just wondering, Mr. Mulvic says I'm failing History, and said I should get a tutor. And well, I was sorta wondering, if you wouldn't mind being around me anymore than you had too, well if you'd tutor me? I mean I know I can be annoying, but--"

"Really Josh you aren't that bad... That is to say not as bad as I thought anyway." She seemed to be considering. "Sure, I'll tutor you."

Josh was extremely happy. Not even thinking he lept into her arms making her drop her books to the floor. H gave her a giant hug. He could have stayed there forever. Could have fallen asleep. Her hair smelled really good. He had surprised Andy, but she didn't, actually she had the same thoughts running through her head. She felt at safe in his warm arms. If he wanted to, he trap her in them because he was so strong, but he hugged her so gently. Finally he let go after having a sudden recolection that she probably was really uncomfortable. She said she would tutor him not date him or anything. Hugging was not appropriate.

"Sorry, it's just I really need this."

"It's alright."

"So what days are good for you?"

"Actually today would be the best day, but you probably don't want to start so soon."

"No that's alright. Like I said I really need it."

"Well we'd have to walk to my house and I have to pick up my brother from school. Then we could do it there. You just need a ride home."

"That sounds good except for one thing."

"Don't worry about my brother, he's not--"

"No I mean we don't need to walk"

"Why?"

"I have a car. Just go get your stuff and I'll meet at your locker."

"Alright"

Andy and Josh were the last to leave the library and went into different directions to their lockers. Andy was extremely happy. Josh was coming to her house. Julie would definatly have something different to say now. Then she sighed, no Julie would say he probably just picked the smartest girl available to help him. No Andy wasn't going to let herself think she was only being used. Maybe he did like and wanted to be her friend. Why did everyone think that only popular kids hung out with popular kids and smart kids with smart kids. They could combine. Yes they were completely different but some were bound to be similar somehow.

Josh was the happiest he had ever been. When he got to her locker she was all ready and waiting for him. They went out to the parking lot to his rusty car. Andy had expected a really shiny red neon or something, but what she saw was a rusty, white oldsmobile. He opened the car door for her and went inside. She looked around as he went to the other side. He had a picture of a dog in the corner of his visor that was still down. It was fluffy and black and he had floppy ears. Josh got in and started the car.

"Is that your dog?"

"Yea, she's a Lakeland Terrior, she's just a puppy still, but she's gotten really big."

"How old is she?"

"About 3 years old. Why are you a dog person?"

"Yeah i have one. It's mostly a Golden Retriever. He's around 4 and a half years old."

"Cool. When they pulled out of the drive and came to the light Andy saw something she dreaded. On her side was Ashley driving her shiny convertable with Robert petting her in places unmentionable. They had stopped right next to them. She didn't want Josh to see her and get all sad again. She turned on the radio and a Green Day song came on. Josh exclaimed, "I love this song!" and turned it up. His attention remained on the light. Andy looked at Ashley again who had finally noticed who was driving it. She scowled at Andy with the most evil expression she had ever seen. One made to kill. The light turned green and before Ashley could get Josh's attention, he pulled away in a turn going the opposite way they were headed. Andy couldn't help her satisfied smile.

"What are smiling about?"

"Huh, Oh nothing, just your singing is horrible,"

"What! I don't think so." He bagan singing louder. Andy had lied completely when she actaully listened to him. He had a really nice voice. Nice and soflty low but then he could powerfully sing the higher notes too. She was a sucker for men who could sing and wanted just to squeeze him. His voice was really nice, she could fall asleep listening to him if she wanted. Andy decided to sing along too but had to go an octave higher.

Josh stopped for a second to hear her. Her voice was beautiful. He smiled and joined her again. They sounded really good together. The song ended and a different song came on. Josh turned it back down and asked where they were going. Andy looked around. She had completely forgotten they were going to her house that they passed it.

"Um i think we passed it. Um, turn around up here its back a couple of streets back."

They turned around and didn't pass this time. She directed him to a light green house. It was pleasant with a garden and a basketball hoop on the garage.

"Do you play basketball?" he asked as they got out.

She looked at the hoop wondering why he had asked the random question. "Oh yeah, I play with my brother a lot, actually I think I'm really good."

"Oh really, well I think we should play a little one on one sometime and I'll whup your butt."

"Oh yeah well we could do that right now before we pick up my brother. He has soccar practice after school, so we have time."

"Alright."

"Let's put our stuff in the house first." She opened the back door and Josh entered behind her. It was a small kitchen with a little round table by the door. She clunked her bag on the it and Josh did the same.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."


End file.
